The Legend of Zelda: Seal of the Sages
by Infernal Flame Zero
Summary: In this modern Hyrule, the Hero of Time's victory over the forces of darkness has become nothing more than a legend. With Ganon's seal weakening, it is up to Zelda to bring together a new generation of sages to battle the coming evil. But things might not go as smoothly when you have to deal with a ragtag team of misfits and a very unlikely hero. PostOoT
1. The New Girl

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Greetings! After a couple of years in hiatus I've decided to write again. This new story takes place in a modern Hyrule with new characters and, hopefully, a unique story line. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Legend of Zelda

* * *

The Chamber of Sages, the holy sanctum where only those worthy enough by the Goddesses themselves could set foot, held as the meeting place for two figures whose auras emanated worry and anxiety. One of the figures, a young girl with long golden hair that fell over her shoulders bit her lips ever so slightly as a large man spoke with a deep all knowing voice. His long robe matched the brightly lit golden medallion that lay beneath his feet and his deep brown eyes held the wisdom of one who was no longer tied to the mortal world. The sparkling lights that cascaded down the walls at a slow and peaceful pace helped ease the dire news the man known as Rauru was giving her, but it could only soothe her so much. Part of her wished she could remain in this safe haven and forget all the current occurrences, but she knew better than that, after all, she was the descendant of the Princess of Destiny, a title that held a terrible weight.

Rauru's soft yet stern voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Zelda, this is a very important matter," he paused as the girl straightened up almost as if she was receiving a scolding from her father. "Ganondorf, the Evil King was locked away by the Hero of Time, the Six Sages, and of course, your ancestor. The Seal that keeps him prisoner of his own dark realm is powered by the Sages, but that seal is weakening for it is time for a new generation of Sages to take our place starting with you Sage of Time."

Zelda shifted her weight to her side as she overlooked the colored medallions that lay around her. "I understand my role Rauru," she spoke for the first time, an air of determination hinting at her voice. "I must find the descendant of the Hero of Time and with his help find the next sages that will uphold the seal that keeps Ganondorf at bay."

The old Sage of Light placed his hands behind his back and looked away, almost as if lost in thought, before nodding in approval. "The Goddesses have heard our pleas and have revealed the location of the Hero of Time and the six sages, but I know not their identities with certainty. I am the last remaining Sage and therefore I'm obligated to remain here and keep the Seal as strong as I can, but I can feel some of the dark energy already escaping the dark realm. That is why you must be the one to find them."

"How will I know who the Sages are if the Kokiri, Goron, and Zoras no longer exist?" Zelda inquired. She could feel her pulse rising as time ran against them, but she knew she needed to be well informed before setting off on her mission.

Rauru turned towards the girl once more. "The Spirits of the Sages are not bound to one specific race of Hyrule my child. A Sage's spirit will choose an individual who best characterizes its element. Similar to that of the three Triforce pieces," he raised his finger and pointed at her right hand.

Zelda followed his gaze to the triangle shaped mark on her right hand, the proof of her lineage and destiny. She ran her fingers through the mark softly before nodding in understanding.

"I know not how long I will be able to maintain the seal so make haste my child. Are you ready?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I'm ready Rauru."

"Good luck Sage of Time."

* * *

Beads of sweat cascaded down the hard features of a dirty blonde teen. His cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed his opponents down. It was now or never. He could feel the pressure and the responsibility weighing him down, but he wasn't ready to give up, not now.

"C'mon Link you can do it!" he could hear the roar of the crowd cheering him on from the stands, a sound he was quite accustomed to.

The buzzer sounded initiating the final seconds of the game between Hyrule High and Kakariko High. Link gazed up at the scoreboard, his team down by two and only 7 seconds remained in the fourth quarter and to top it off it was their ball. Link ran his hand through his hair before turning back towards his teammates to make sure everyone was in their defense position. His eyes then turned towards the red haired 5'11 guard that dribbled the ball down court. His movement was quite fluid, but it was no match for Link's intuition and reflexes. The guard, barely trying to keep the ball secure despite Link's harsh defense managed to pass the ball to another of his teammates but was intercepted by Hyrule High's center, a large teen with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail.

"Leon!" Link shouted as he dashed down the court, his hands high in the air signaling the large teen to pass the ball.

With a smirk, the teen known as Leon flung his long arm releasing the ball with great speed. Link managed to catch the ball effortlessly and with barely two seconds remaining on the clock he launched the ball high into the air from the 3 point line. The gym fell silent for that instant as the crowd held their breath and stood from the chairs anticipating the last shot. Link's left hand remained high in the air as he glanced at the ball nearing the basket. With a cocky smirk he lowered his hand and turned back towards his teammates as the ball passed neatly through the hoop earning the last remaining three points necessary for Hyrule High to win the game.

His smile only widened as the finishing buzzer sounded and the crowd began roaring and cheering for their unbelievable victory over their long time rivals. Link's teammates, as well as most of the crowd rushed towards him jumping up and down in excitement at their triumph. Some of them patted him on the back commenting on his nice play, others would ruffle his hair and punch him on the shoulder. And of course, the girls would all wink at him and give him that flirtatious look.

Leon remained in the back leaning against the wall overlooking the small celebration. He sighed and smiled. "Yep, that is my best friend, the clichéd most popular guy in school and of course there's me, the loyal sidekick." He chuckled as the rest of his teammates and the crowd began carrying the star player around the gym.

"Why are you speaking to yourself Cloud?"

The large teen looked to the side rather startled towards the young orange haired girl who leaned against the wall next to him. Her fiery orange hair remained tied in a long braid and her fierce golden eyes gave her the appearance of a feline. Kikara Raine was the name of this girl, head of the newspaper club. He recognized her from a small scandal that took place a couple of years back when everyone thought Link's family was part of a criminal syndicate. She had gone as far as hitting on him nonstop in order to get the inside scoop. Of course, Link had turned her down, which led to her having to break into his house in order to find out the truth, which in turn led to him calling the police on her. Of course in the end it was revealed that it was just a rumor and not true, but Kikara kept her little grudge against him either way.

Leon smiled sheepishly, his emerald colored eyes glancing back at the continued celebration. "You can call me Leon, Kikara. We are not strangers you know."

The young girl grabbed her large black camera that hung from her neck and took a picture of the festivities before speaking. "Just because we've been in the same class since elementary doesn't necessarily mean we are friends. You're still _his_ best friend," she hissed.

The comment barely fazed Leon who simply smiled at the girl. "No worries then," he concluded before making his way towards the locker room leaving the girl to herself.

Kikara sighed as she zoomed into Link's face with her camera. "Goddesses how I hate this guy."

* * *

This is the new Hyrule, a once medieval country ruled by monarchs and nobles, now a modern metropolis where a new system of government rules and technology knows no bounds. The era of magic had long since ended and those old stories and legends of heroes and princesses became a thing of the past. Hylians became the dominant race and the rest disappeared and became forgotten in time.

For Link, this was home; a life consisting of school, outings, money, and fun; no more, no less. What else could a seventeen year old rich kid ask for? His father was an important business man who spent most of his time overseas on business trips, but aside from practically living alone most of the time Link didn't worry. Especially not with the money he had or the fact that his mansion like house served as the perfect teenage party house.

When it came to friends he didn't worry either. When one was captain of almost every team in school or drove the most expensive car friends would be the least of their worries and even if he didn't he still had his best friend Leon Cloud. The large dark brown teen had once rescued Link from a gang of bullies when he was young. At that age most people judged him because of his lavishing life style and social status. Yet Leon, despite his low middle class status, still regarded Link as an equal person, a quality Link had been grateful for all his life. After that the duo became inseparable. So yes, his life was perfect, or so it seemed.

* * *

The following morning the students of Hyrule High gathered near the gates of the large campus as the morning bell rang. Only one individual remained behind eyeing the large campus intently. The perimeter of the school was completely adorned with trees and flowers giving it that calm ambience feeling. Most of the utilities like the gym and the natatorium were located in the back part of the school, but the main building itself was something to truly admire. The columns and structure were no doubt based on the ancient castle of Hyrule, a pillar of magnificent architecture that made Hyrule stand out from all its neighboring countries. For someone like Zelda, who had spent most of her childhood learning the country's history, being in such a place made her feel at ease and more at home. A little spark of determination suddenly lit up inside her. She would succeed in her mission so that the beauty that inhabited her world would remain intact.

Snapping out of her daydream she fixed her white shirt and skirt and tucked a few strands of golden hair behind her ear before catching a glimpse of a few male students who were eyeing her down. She rolled her eyes slightly as she turned her attention to the main entrance. Today was her first day and if she was successful it could very well be her last.

* * *

"Another uneventful day," Link sighed as he rested his cheek on his hand, overlooking the outside scenery through the window next to him. Every day was the same monotonous routine for the blonde haired teen. The only thing he ever looked forward to was basketball practice and the average party weekends. He and his friends remained seated together near the back of the class room as the professor gave the class, which frankly no one bothered to listen to at the time.

"Hey, Link," one of his friends, a scrawny guy with bright auburn hair and dark green eyes, whispered towards him.

The young teen turned his head towards his friends, his expression remaining the same. "What is it Ralph?"

The teen known was Ralph paused for a second making sure the professor had his back turned before continuing. "There's a rumor going around that we have a new transfer student. They say she's as hot as the Goddesses themselves."

Leon, who sat behind Ralph, quickly nudged the teen almost making him stumble out of his chair. "Don't go talking that way about the Goddesses, that's blasphemy."

Link only chuckled before turning around, placing his arms on the back of his head and stretching. "That's just what I need right now, a nice girl to pass the time."

"That's just too unfair," Ralph spoke up after recovering from Leon's blow. "Link has everything! Looks, cars, money…"

Leon made a small 'pfft' sound before sinking back into his chair. "He's got nothing on me strengthwise," he smirked.

Link smiled at his best friend's comment. "What about sportswise?"

Ralph let out a stifled laughter before a death glare from Leon made him zip his mouth. The three friends continued their little conversation through whispers while Kikara, who sat on the opposite side of the room, stared daggers at them. She turned towards the professor who made no attempt to call their attention. Of course, when you have such a superstar like Link winning national titles back to back for the school why would anyone bother to scold him or tell him off? That unfairness just angered the girl even more.

A small chubby looking man with thick glasses suddenly appeared on the doorway motioning the professor to approach him. Doing as he was told the professor walked towards the man and began engaging in a conversation with him in the hallway. The students of the class quickly turned towards each other mumbling amongst themselves in curiosity.

"I bet they're talking about that transfer student I told you about," Ralph said with a large grin.

Leon rolled his eyes and took out a small chocolate bar from his backpack. "One Keese bar says she's ugly."

"You're on!" Ralph replied.

Link simply shook his head and continued gazing out the window with the same dull look in his eyes.

The professor suddenly barged into the room again catching everyone's attention. "All right class! I would like to introduce a new student that has transferred from overseas to study with us here in Hyrule High."

Link glanced at the professor with the corner of his eyes before turning back to the outside scenery. Like Link, Leon also retained that unenthusiastic glance. Ralph, however, looked anxious as he rubbed his hands together chuckling almost maliciously.

"Class, say hello to Miss Zelda Harkinian," he turned his attention at the aforementioned girl as she entered the classroom for the first time. Zelda strode towards the professor with confidence and turned towards the class with a warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Half of the class suddenly lit up, wide eyed at the beauty before them. Some "whoas" and "ahs" could be heard from amongst the male portion of the room while the female population suddenly felt their self esteems lower substantially. Kikara, who remained unfazed by her charm, took out a small camera from her pocket and with a small 'click' managed to capture a picture of the girl before turning to see the reaction of her classmates. A small devilish grin formed on her lips as she caught Link staring wide eyed at the girl.

Something indeed had clicked inside of Link the moment he laid eyes on her, something he couldn't quite comprehend. His left hand felt warmer than the rest of his body and his natural instincts screamed at him to go forward to her, but he knew better than to make a fool of himself. Still, what was it about this girl that made him act in such a way? He tried to look away, but the more he tried the more entranced he became.

"Holy mother of Din," Leon gasped as he handed the chocolate bar towards Ralph without adverting his gaze from the girl in front of him.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ralph chuckled as he swiped the chocolate away from Leon's grasp. "So watcha think Link… Link?" He noticed the young blonde lost in his own reverie and smiled. "Oh boy here we go again."

The professor turned to face the clock that hanged from the farthest wall and made a small 'tsk' sound before turning towards the golden haired girl. "I'm sorry Miss Harkinian, but it seems you arrived just as the class ended. I'll assign a seat for you next time. For now just enjoy your lunch time and the rest of your classes."

Zelda bowed slightly. "Thank you professor."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the fourth period and before Link could even react the girl known as Zelda had already disappeared into the mass of students in the hallway. The teen stood up and picked up his black backpack before Leon's arm suddenly hooked around his neck.

"Well then Mister Popular, when does the hunt begin?"

Link loosened himself from his friend's grip before punching him slightly on the arm. "Real soon my friend," he grinned.

"Let's see how this one goes," Ralph laughed as the trio left the room towards the cafeteria for their lunch break.

* * *

The Hyrule High cafeteria was a fairly large structure with highly decorated walls and neatly polished floors. The food was as good as the next high school, but the overall student body never minded. Most of them spent their lunch break there even though they had the freedom to do as they please just as long as they didn't leave the school grounds. One thing that was particularly noted was the division of groups, or cliques. Each individual student group had their own hypothetically assigned table. One for the geeks, one for the outcasts, one for each social club, and of course one for the popular students, which of course included Link and his friends.

The young blonde and his friends sat on a red table in one of the corners of the cafeteria. The group consisted of the stereotypical jocks, the cheerleaders, and of course the occasional rich kids. Link remained mostly silent as the head cheerleader, a spunky girl with tan skin and red hair, went over their weekend plans with the rest of the group.

"Alright, so to celebrate yesterday's victory in the basketball game I've arranged a small party at my house," the cheerleader known as Marin spoke. "My parents will be out of town for the weekend so we'll have the whole place to ourselves." She glanced over at Link and winked seductively despite his apathetic expression.

"Why don't we just have the party at Link's place?" Ralph suggested. "I mean, he practically lives alone anyhow."

Leon threw his hands behind his back, pushing the auburn haired teen in the process. "Get real Ralph, Link won the game for us and you wanna make him go through all the trouble of preparing a party for US?"The rest of the group, including Link, nodded their heads in agreement. Ralph merely shrugged and continued eating his lunch.

"I'll handle the drinks," one of Link and Leon's teammates spoke.

"I got the music," another cheerleader followed.

"Allright then its settled!" Marin exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

Just as the small group resumed their lunch a small crowd suddenly flocked to the entrance of the cafeteria earning curious glances from the popular crowd, Link included. Zelda strode by seemingly unfazed by the attention she was getting and sat on a lone table with her tray of food. Many students remained staring at her but none dared to get near her. Both Leon and Ralph stared at Link as he once again became lost in his own thoughts. Marin, however, seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, Link," Leon spoke catching the teen's attention. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?"

Link smirked. "No problem," he shrugged before standing from the table and making his way towards the girl without a second thought.

"Where's he going?" Marin crossed her arms as she followed Link with her eyes.

Leon chuckled. "To work," he replied before taking a sip from his drink.

"Another keese bar says he gets dumped," Ralph grinned.

"Done."

* * *

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear Zelda glanced at her tray of unusual food and curiously picked at its contents with her fork before noticing a green figure approaching from her side. Stiffening a little she looked at the young man with dirty blonde hair and clear cerulean eyes wearing what seemed like some sort of green sports jacket with a large H embroidered on the left side. For split moment she felt a weird warm sensation fill her as they locked eyes for the first time. Still, her instincts overpowered it and her glance suddenly turned into a dangerous glare as he calmly sat down in front of her.

"Hey pretty new girl," Link said casually as he extended his hand towards her. "What's your name?"

"None of your business," she hissed lowly, her grip on her fork tightening fiercely.

Link's eyes widened for a moment at the sudden hostility but quickly regained his smug smile. "Feisty one, aren't you? I bet you had your share of pretenders back home," he chuckled slightly. "There's no need to worry princess, I can be quite the gentleman if you let me."

"Your kindness is not welcome so just leave now."

Link's confidence dwindled and he felt himself beaten for the first time in his life. Had this girl really turned him down? Turned HIM down? A small drop of sweat formed on his forehead, he could feel the stifled laughs coming from the people around him and for a guy who's pride and dignity take precedence over all else this was something he just couldn't allow to happen.

Zelda picked up her tray of food and was just about to turn to leave when Link suddenly reached for her with his left hand and grabbed her arm. Just then, a piercing hot sensation coursed through his hand. With a small shout he let go of the girl and grasped his hand in pain as a shinning triangle suddenly lit up on the palm of his hand. Zelda watched in awe as her right hand also emitted that same glow, the mark of the Triforce, as clear as day.

"It can't be," Zelda whispered, her eyes widened in shocked. "Not you."

"What the hell was that?" Link cursed to himself as the glow softly faded and his hand returned to normal. "Well that was weird." He looked up towards Zelda whose gaze was now filled with rage. He could've sworn he saw the anger radiating around her. "What is it?"

In a swift movement Zelda took her tray and bashed Link on the head pouring all of her food on him in the process. Without so much as another word she left the cafeteria storming leaving the poor jock with an incredulous look as the student laughter began echoing through the halls. Link was too preoccupied staring dumbly at the girl leaving to notice anyone else at that moment. It wasn't until the tomato sauce from the spaghetti that was spilled over him began oozing down his shirt that he realized just what had happened. He clenched his fists in anger and closed his eyes as he made his way back to his friend's table where they all sat laughing just like the rest of the student body.

"I'm not betting against you again," Leon told Ralph between fits of laughter as he handed the teen yet another chocolate bar.

"Is that really necessary?" Link growled as he took a seat next to Marin who gave Link a very sympathetic yet satisfied look.

"You should really get that spaghetti out of your hair," the cheerleader said as she shuffled to the side away from the jock.

"Don't worry yourself too much Link, those girls just like to play hard to get," Ralph smiled as he rested his hands on top of the table. "I'm sure you'll get her attention by the time the year's done.

"And remember, it's not the goal, but the journey," Leon chimed in, his finger pointing upward in a matter-of-fact way. "You might not get the girl, but your attempts will be well remembered… that's for damn sure." He started laughing once more with Ralph joining in as well as Marin and the rest of the group.

At this last comment Link's patience snapped and the teen found himself slamming his hands on the table before standing and leaving. The group suddenly became quiet save for Ralph and Leon who knew Link too well to be scared of him. They retained all knowing smirks as the young blonde stormed off.

"I bet one Super Dekulicious Deku Gum pack says he won't give up," Ralph said.

"Screw that I'm not betting against you anymore!"

* * *

That dreadful day had finally ended. Link managed to change into some spare clothes he had in the gym's locker room and made his way home after school. After reaching his mansion like house and taking a long shower, making sure to wash away the spaghetti residue from his hair in the process, Link entered his large room and took a seat on a black office chair. With a sigh, he turned on his computer which sat on a neatly polished wooden desk and leaned back into the chair. His room, despite being bigger than most, was still a normal teenage room; mostly messy and decorated with different sport posters. In the far wall there was a large window that showed a great view of his hometown, a full size bed with green covers lay in the middle of the room while a large wooden dresser with a large mirror adorned one of the corners. Pictures of Link and his friends were taped around the mirror. Last but not least was a tv cabinet across from his bed with a large 40 inch high definition tv surrounded by large speaker systems. It was, without a doubt, a stereotypical rich kid's room, but for the blonde teen, it was ordinary.

As Link waited for the PC to boot up he picked up his basketball and leaned back on the chair tossing the ball up and down. The day's event began flashing through his mind, particularly that girl, Zelda. He hated to admit it, but that girl was definitely something else. "Not only is she beautiful, but she turned me down…" he mumbled to himself. "Tsk, her loss." The teen flung the ball into the air once more trying to get the image of her out of his mind. Catching the ball as it fell he stared at the back of his left hand. His mind then wandered into the pain he had felt when he touched her. _"What was that glow?"_ he thought to himself. _"And that triangle… I swear I have seen it before."_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the honking car just outside his house. The teen quickly made his way to the window and noticed his basketball teammates as well as Leon riding on Ralph's red convertible.

"C'mon, did you forget about Marin's party?! Get your ass down here!" Leon shouted with a smirk.

Link smiled. "Right, be right there!" without another word the teen quickly grabbed his spare Hyrule High varsity jacket and was out the door, all thoughts pushed aside for now.

* * *

Marin's house was almost as big as Link's. Her father was a very famous congressman and her mother was a well paid attorney so money was never an issue for her. Since her parent's professions took most of their time though they would make it up to the girl by buying her anything she wanted or allowing her to do as she pleased. Of course, as spoiled as Marin was, she took advantage of it in order to throw very lavishing parties like the ones Link and the rest were attending.

Ralph drove up the large drive way and parked his red convertible. Link and rest had already jumped off the car by the time he turned the engine off. With a big smile, Link and Leon surveyed the area with much enthusiasm. As usual most of the student population has already arrived and were either drinking, dancing, or chilling at the large pool that adorned the backyard.

"Whoa Marin has gone all out this time," Leon said as he listened to the music blasting from within the mansion.

"Yea, she even decorated the mansion with lights and banners," Ralph added. "Well, Link you can't let this opportunity pass you by can you?"

Link turned back to face Ralph. "What are you talking about?"

Leon placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Duh, she's totally doing this for you. The least you can do is play nice."

The young blonde smirked at his friend's comment. "True that my friend."

Just then Marin appeared through the doorway holding two red plastic cups in her hand. "Bout time you guys showed up," she giggled while sloppily making her way towards the trio.

"Hey Marin thanks for the drin…" Ralph suddenly stumbled forward as the drunken cheerleader completely ignored him and made her way towards Link.

"Hiya Link, here, drink up!" She handed Link the cup of beer before suddenly leaning towards his ear. "Save me a dance ok?" she whispered before merrily skipping back towards the party.

"Uh… sure," Link smiled as he took the cup in his hands.

"Tsk tsk boy she gots the hots for you," Leon smirked as he watched the girl bump into every person she saw.

"Too bad she's already wasted," Link sighed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nonsense!" Ralph shouted. "If you won't go in for the kill, I will, so if you'll excuse me gentle men I have a party to attend!" The teen quickly ran into the house leaving the two best friends behind.

"Forget him, let's just go have fun," Leon smiled before making his way inside as well.

"Right," Link was about to follow his friend's lead when something peculiar caught his eyes. Turning around he noticed the new girl, Zelda, leaning against a lamppost across the street. Her golden hair shone from under the light making her white turtleneck sweater and skirt shine as well. Anyone with bad eyesight would probably confuse the girl with an angel at that particular moment. The girl quickly looked away the moment he caught her staring. A huge smile suddenly formed on Link's face.

" _I knew it was too good to be true,"_ he thought to himself as he casually made his way towards her.

"Oh great…" Zelda mumbled as she watched the jock near her. His stupid grin was enough to make her want to punch him right then and there, but her duties were more important.

"So, couldn't stay away?" Link asked with a smirk as he leaned against the lamppost as well.

"As if," Zelda rolled her eyes as she moved away from the jock. "I'm in the middle of something, do you mind?"

"Oh c'mon just relax," Link turned towards the mansion. "Just come with me to the party and have some fun."

"I said I don't have time for that!" she snapped.

Link opened his mouth to protest when the earth suddenly began trembling under his feet. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked as he noticed the people running from inside the mansion towards the outside. The trembling only worsened and the ground began to crack open, lights flickering all over the area.

"It's already starting?" Zelda growled as she noticed the black shadow forming in the distance.

"It's a freaking earthquake are you serious?!" Link shouted.

A loud ear piercing screech suddenly filled Link and Zelda's ears making the duo automatically cover them. The people at the party were already long gone including Leon and Ralph. Zelda noticed the black cloud starting to take shape just over the mansion.

"I guess we have to fight it," she mumbled.

"Fight what?!" Link shouted before following her gaze towards the front of Marin's mansion.

His cerulean eyes suddenly widened at the creature before him. It was the largest spider Link had ever laid eyes upon. It had three glowing green eyes that stared directly at him and a mark of a skull that could be seen in its abdomen. It crawled ever so slightly towards both Link and Zelda, a green liquid oozing from its mouth as it snarled viciously.

"That's a giant skulltula, we have to attack it together in order to…"

"Screw that I'm getting out of here!" Link quickly turned and dashed the opposite direction leaving Zelda alone to fend for herself.

"Link wait! Dammit!" Zelda cursed as she turned towards the spider. _"How can a guy like that be the chosen hero?"_

* * *

" _This is crazy! I thought monsters like that only existed in legends,"_ Link thought to himself as he ran through the darkened neighborhood. "Just where the hell is everybody?!"

A sudden explosion caused the teen to fly backwards landing hard against a tree. He struggled with the pain as a cloud of smoke encircled him.

"What… was that?" he coughed as his eyes tried to focus on his darkened surroundings.

A low growl suddenly made shivers run down his spine. His breath suddenly disappeared and cold drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. In front of him, behind the black cloud of smoke, stood the giant skulltula eyeing the boy down with its menacing green eyes and piercing mandibles.

" _What?... impossible…"_ Link choked as the monster arched back preparing itself to strike.

Link quickly began reaching his sides for anything he could use to defend himself. Just as the monster lounged itself over him he managed to grab hold of a nearby tree branch and held it in front of him in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the oncoming attack. The end, however, never came when a piercing white light suddenly caused the skulltula to rear back in pain. Link slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what had just happened. His eyes suddenly landed on a brightly lit blade with a royal blue hilt that rested on his hand where the branch was supposed to be.

"What… is this?" he gasped noticing the glowing triangle appear on his left hand once more.

" _Arise young Link and fulfill your destiny as the new Chosen Hero of the Master Sword."_

"This is definitely not how I had my weekend planned out."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright then! First chapter is up! Now I'm pretty sure some of you will have questions regarding the plot, the amount of OCs, or maybe about Link's loveable personality. Either way, leave your questions, love, or hate in a review and I'll be sure to answer back. For those of you who enjoy my writing, this story will probably be as long as Island of Rebirth so you'll have much to read. Till next chapter, R &R and happy readings!**

 **PS. If you want to have an idea of what the OCs look like just look up my account on Deviantart "InfernalFlameZero." The drawings are old so bear with me.**


	2. An Unlikely Duo

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Duo**

* * *

Link had always been considered a gifted person, living the kind of life every teen would kill for. Money, looks, athletic abilities, everything had always been handed to him in a silver platter yet here he now stood, face to face with a dreadful nightmare only recognized in legends and stories. How had this perfect teen's life taken such a turn for the worse in such a short amount of time? He could barely comprehend how he was standing right now, but there he was, heart racing, pulse rising, and beads of cold sweat cascading down his face as the giant spider thrashed in pain at the light that blinded it. He could feel the warm sensation from his left hand slowly soothing his anxiety and the large blade he held radiated brightly somehow giving him the courage to stand his ground.

"Just… what is going on?" He huffed as he raised the Master Sword in order to get a better look at it. "This sword…"

A loud screech coming from the skulltula brought Link back to reality. It had already recovered from its temporary blindness and it looked even angrier than before. The blonde teen placed one foot behind him and tightened the grip on his sword. Running away was definitely not an option, but could he really win against something so huge?

The skulltula let out another screech as it began making its way towards Link in a more vicious manner than before. Link gritted his teeth and held his ground awaiting the oncoming attack. A shinning light suddenly rushed over his shoulder hitting the spider square on the face making it rear back in pain.

"What the… an arrow?" Link mumbled to himself as he turned back to find the person who had shot it.

"Link!" Zelda shouted from a few feet behind him. She stood erect holding a golden bow in one hand and an arrow in another. If the fact that she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a weapon in her hand wasn't enough to make anyone question her, her seriously calm expression definitely was. It was as if she had dealt with things like this before. Just who was this girl? "Finish it off now!" he heard her shout.

Link wasn't sure just what was happening at the moment but for the time being he decided to follow her instructions. Raising the Master Sword high in the air he began to run towards the distraught skulltula and with a loud yell he brought the blade down against the spider's head, a bright flash suddenly engulfed everything once more.

The skulltula let out one last defining roar before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke. Link stood recovering his breath as the smoke dispersed around him. Somehow this whole experience seemed so familiar to him, to the point where he automatically flung the sword over his shoulder almost as if to place it in a nonexistent sheath.

"You did well," Zelda said as she came up from behind him.

Link turned towards the girl and gave her a sincere smile and a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground out of fatigue. Zelda stood awkwardly as the teen curled up at her feet soundly asleep. She sighed as she flung her bow over her shoulder. "I still can't believe a guy like this is the chosen hero," she mumbled in annoyance as she spotted the Master Sword lying next to him. As she bent down to touch it the blade suddenly disappeared in a flash of light leaving a dumbfounded Zelda to contemplate what had just happened.

"Hm… I guess he still isn't ready to be named THE chosen hero… figures," she glanced once again at the boy's peaceful face. "I'm going to be here a bit longer than I thought Rauru."

* * *

Link stirred in his sleep. Somehow he felt the heaviness of sleep slowly drift away despite the warmness and comfort he felt in his peaceful slumber. He took his time as his cerulean eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the far window. A small yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms forward. He looked around as soon as he regained his eyesight and realized he was back in his familiar room lying on his familiar bed. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him, but he quickly dismissed those as dreams resulting from some heavy drinking at Marin's party.

Now realizing he was back in the safety of his home he decided to go back to his sleep, but he suddenly felt something moving beside him. That warmness he felt wasn't simply a product of his dreams, it was real. Slowly turning his head to his right he came face to face with a cascade of golden hair.

"What the…" he mumbled before the long strands of hair parted revealing a young light skinned girl softly snoozing beside him.

Link blinked a couple of times before quickly sitting up. "THE NEW GIRL?!" he exclaimed just a bit more enthusiastic than normal.

Zelda stirred as well and slowly opened her sapphire eyes noticing an excited Link sitting next to her. She made a small whining sound. She knew what was coming next.

"Why are you in my bed?" Link asked. "Did we… yesterday?" A big smiled crossed his face, the same stupid grin Zelda hated.

"No… we did not," the girl began, her voice barely a whisper.

Link quickly frowned as he suddenly noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the marks and scratches from the fight were visible as well. A small shiver ran down his spine. "Wait," his eyes widened. "Yesterday… that spider… it wasn't a dream, was it?"

Shrugging off the last bit of sleep she had left Zelda sat up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. So perfect was her hair in fact that even after sleeping a whole night it remained relatively perfect, a luxury most girls lacked. She closed her eyes and softly exhaled as she prepared to answer the pile of questions Link surely had for her.

"No Link, it wasn't a dream."

Link flinched. That wasn't the answer he was quite expecting. His mind went back, double checking that horrible experience. Part of him refused to believe it and told him that it was all a lie, but the small wounds were there. It was the proof he needed. Utterly confused, he tried to organize all his doubts but to no avail.

"Why are you here?!" Link asked.

"I had nowhere else to go," Zelda replied casually.

The blonde haired teen growled in annoyance. "You can't just go crashing on other people's houses! Just who are you?!"

The young girl sighed and stood up. This was definitely going to take some time, another luxury she just didn't have. It was moments like these that made her wonder if the Goddesses were testing her. "You just don't get it. You and I, we are partners now. My name is Zelda… Princess Zelda."

Link retained a blank expression. "Princess… Zelda?"

"Yes, listen to me. Long ago there existed an evil man named Ganondorf who wanted to rule over Hyrule. To do this he sought to find the ancient relic known as the Triforce, which granted its user any wish he or she desired. His plan backfired. The Triforce, sensing the evil within him, divided into three fragments and each found its way to a person who best represented its essence. Ganondorf got Power; the Princess of the land received Wisdom, and a young boy, later known as the Hero of Time received Courage."

The young girl paused for a second, making sure Link was following her story. The young teen, however, retained a dull expression, yawning every two minutes.

"I've heard this legend before in Hyrule history," he spoke as soon as he noticed her glare. "The hero and the princess then sealed him away in the dark realm with the help of the seven sages. So what? It's just a stupid legend."

Zelda shook her head. "It's not just a stupid legend. This happened for real and now this Hyrule is in danger of facing Ganondorf's evil wrath once more."

Link merely scoffed before throwing the covers off of him. "Uh huh, sure, I bet. Listen new girl, I have better things to do than to listen to you going on about heroes and princesses now just get the hell out of my house," he replied coldly before making his way towards the bathroom.

"You don't understand!" Zelda exclaimed as she followed him. "The sages are no more and the seal that keeps Ganondorf at bay is weakening. We have to find the new sages that will uphold that seal for future generations. If we don't the seal will break and Ganondorf will come back!"

Without so much as glancing at Zelda's direction Link picked up his toothbrush and paste and began brushing his teeth. "What does that have to do with me?" he said with a mouth full of paste. He had to admit, though this girl seemed crazy, her story was somewhat intriguing. The monster that attacked him the night before was real, that much he knew for certain.

"Link," Zelda eyed the young teen through the bathroom mirror. "You are the descendant of the hero that locked Ganondorf away. It is your destiny to aid me in the quest to find the new sages."

Link spat in the bathroom sink before grinning towards the girl. "Oh really? I'm supposed to be a hero and you're the princess? I'm starting to like this game."

Zelda growled menacingly towards him. "I hate nothing more than having to work with someone like you… and this ISN'T A GAME!"

"Whatever you say princess," Link shrugged as he went over to his walk-in closet and closed the door in Zelda's face. "So… what makes you think I'M the hero?" he asked from behind the door.

"You posses a piece of the Triforce," Zelda replied. "The mark is in the back of your left hand. I'm sure you've seen it before."

Link took off his shirt and paused for second glancing at his hand. There was no denying it; he had seen that mark before, once in the cafeteria and later on with the fight against the giant spider. That little voice inside his head began pestering the young teen. She was telling the truth. Yesterday's events DID happen and he was no longer just an average teenager.

Zelda heard a small groan coming from inside the closet before the door suddenly flung open revealing a fully dressed Link. His defeated facial expression caused the girl to smirk slightly. "You believe me now?"

"I suppose I do." he replied unenthusiastically.

"Perfect!" Zelda smirked.

"Still!" he suddenly cut her off. "I will not help you."

Zelda's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean you won't help me?"

Link threw his arms behind the back of his head as he passed by the girl. "I have more important priorities right now than to play hero."

"LIKE WHAT?!"

The jock looked away and started rubbing his chin in mock thought. "… Basketball… Girls… oh! There's this neat beach party I was invited to next weekend…"

Zelda felt her eyes twitching in annoyance. "You're… kidding… right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Link shrugged.

The young princess closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Link could hear every deep breath she took in order to maintain her composure though it did little to change his opinion. _"This… isn't happening right now…"_ the girl thought to herself.

"Yes… well, I have things to do so when you're done playing around feel free to just leave my home, ok?" Link smiled a little too widely before walking away towards the door.

"Link!" Zelda shouted causing the teen to stop as he reached for the doorknob. "The fate of this world depends on us… many innocent people will die!"

Link remained silent for a brief moment before turning the knob and exiting the room leaving Zelda all alone. The young girl took one last defeated breath before turning towards the window pane. The sun shone brightly, another perfect day, but just how long was it going to last? Time was running out.

* * *

Not wanting to hear anymore of Zelda's babbling Link decided to simply walk around his neighborhood in order to clear his head and set some things straight. As he walked along the sidewalk he felt the vibration of his cell phone coming from his jean pocket. Stopping for a moment he picked it up and noticed the call from his friend Leon. It suddenly struck him. After the attack from the giant spider he hadn't spoken to his friends. Were they alright? Did they know about the monster? Wasting no time he quickly flipped open the phone and pressed the green button.

"Leon!"

"Link! About time you picked up! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine Leon, where are you now?"

"I'm at the old basketball court at the park."

"Be right there then."

He heard his friend hang up the phone before doing just the same. _"He seems normal enough,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Leon Cloud stood in the middle of a worn down basketball court at the old neighborhood park where he and Link used to play as kids. He checked his phone one last time and sighed before placing it back in his dark green Hyrule High jacket pocket. He picked up his basketball and began dribbling down the court taking random shots here and there. He growled in annoyance as the ball once again hit the old rusty rim and bounced back towards him.

"You gotta practice that jumper more," Link said as he crept up behind the tall teen.

"Pshh whatever you say captain," Leon brushed it off as he took another shot, this time making it. "So, where the hell where you when the earthquake hit?"

Link ran over towards the ball and picked it up. "The earthquake?"

"Uh… yea, bro. Didn't you hear the news? It was 3.1 I think. Not much to cause any bad damage, but it's been years since we've had one. So where were you?"

"Me… um," Link paused for a moment as his friend waited for his answer. _"Doesn't seem like he knows about the spider… better not tell him yet,"_ he agreed to himself. "Well, I pretty much hid until it was over… then I went home."

Leon glared at the young blonde. "You didn't even have the decency to call your friends to make sure we were ok?"

"Uh," Link stammered as he placed his arms in front of him in defense. "It's not like that… you see, I temporarily misplaced my phone… it wasn't until you called me earlier that I found it." He tried giving Leon his most sincere smile, but his best friend was far from sold.

"Right, well, atleast you're fine," Leon mumbled as he motioned for Link to pass the ball. "If you're wondering, everyone else is fine too."

"That's good," Link smiled as he passed his friend the ball. "So… how bout a game?"

Leon caught the ball and smirked. "You sure you can handle it?"

Link smirked back as he took off his jacket. "I think I can manage pretty well."

* * *

It was already sundown by the time the two friends had finished playing their game. As expected, Link had won the game but only by a few points. Defeating the team's center on a one on one game wasn't exactly easy, but Link was Hyrule high's MVP after all.

"Good game," Link breathed as he watched the beads of sweat fall off his face towards the warm ground.

Leon quickly made a face. "Please man. You only won because you made shots from long range. Try beating me down the post."

The young blonde laughed. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Both teens continued laughing and making jokes about one another until a voice called out Link's name from afar. Both Link and Leon turned to find an annoyed Zelda making her way towards them.

Leon raised an eyebrow and turned to his friend. "The new girl?"

Link simply sighed and handed the ball over to his friend. "I'll explain everything later just let me handle this."

The large brunette seemed confused, but nodded. "Sure, no problem. See you at school tomorrow." He waved towards Zelda and smiled sheepishly before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Link watched his friend leave before turning towards the girl. "What is it now princess?"

"How can you be playing around at a time like this?!" Zelda growled as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I already told you I'm not doing your little hero thing!" Link spat back.

The young princess sighed. "You don't have a choice Link! It's your destiny! You can't run away from that!"

"Watch me," he brushed past her without so much as glancing at her direction.

Zelda turned. Raising her voice, she called out to him. "Can't you see many people will die?! Can you seriously live with yourself after that?!"

Link turned abruptly, his face glowing with anger. "I didn't ask for this and I don't need it! Go find yourself someone else!"

He stormed off leaving Zelda once again with her words in her mouth. This was getting bad fast and she was becoming desperate. Without Link's help it would be near impossible to find the other sages and even if she did, Link's Master sword was the key to keeping the seal strong. Without it, the seal won't last. She had to find a way to convince him, but how?

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is bossing me around like that?" Link mumbled to himself as he walked around the lone streets of the suburbs.

The sun's silhouette was already barely visible behind the tall mountains in the distant save a few rays that shone through the purple sky. The cold autumn air was already beginning to settle in. Most of the people had made their way home for the night by that time. Adjusting the collar of his dark green varsity jacket, Link continued his way walking around trying to calm himself down. It wasn't until he had decided to return home that he heard a scream coming from the park near where he was. Wasting no time he ran towards the source of the scream only to find a little girl sitting on top of the monkey bars crying out for help. On the ground, circling the monkey bars was a dog, but it was no ordinary dog for it was a lot bigger than any dog Link had seen.

"What is that?" Link mumbled to himself as he felt the same cold shiver he felt the moment he faced the giant spider.

The dog's ears perked up as it turned to face Link, its golden eyes glowing menacingly towards him. It let out a loud howl causing Link to flinch slightly. This dog, was no dog, it was a wolf.

"Oh… shit," Link cursed as it began rushing towards him. He quickly rolled out of the way as the wolf lounged past him though the beast simply turned and rushed at him once more. Link quickly sidestepped, but the wolf managed to slash through his jacket barely grazing his skin.

"My jacket!" Link growled as he stumbled back from the attack.

The wolf turned slowly and crouched in preparation for its next attack. Link gulped and narrowed his eyes. "C'mon," he breathed as he grabbed a handful of sand. As if on cue the beast lounged once more towards the teen, but Link quickly threw the sand against the wolf's face temporarily blinding it. Seizing the opportunity, he quickly ran towards the little girl in the monkey bars. In his current position there was no way he could take on something like that. " _I'll just climb the monkey bars and call the animal shelter or something,"_ he thought triumphantly. Just before reaching the safety of the monkey bars, however, he felt a hot sensation run through his back. Next thing he knew he was on the floor with the wolf towering over him, its hot breath caressing his bare neck.

It wasn't until he heard the little girl scream once more that he realized the wolf had somehow slashed his back and was now pinning him down ready to end his life. He struggled against the beast's might, but it was no use. The pain he felt as the blood oozed out of the wound wasn't helping him either.

" _Not like this… I don't want to die,"_ Link thought in desperation as he struggled to free himself from the wolf's grasp.

"Link!" Zelda called out as she aimed her bow at the wolf.

The wounded teen felt relieved as he heard her voice though the beast towering over him seemed only annoyed at the girl's presence. Zelda arched her bow back and swiftly shot her arrow at the wolf which in turn quickly leapt out of harm's way freeing Link in the process. The golden haired girl cursed slightly as the arrow completely missed its target.

"Link! You have to make the Master sword appear again!" she shouted as she notched another arrow and shot at the wolf.

"The… what?" Link asked as he struggled to sit up despite his wound. His eyes suddenly widened as he recalled the bright sword he held against the spider the night before, but just how had he made it appear? He stared doubtfully at his left hand and held it forward trying hard to concentrate into making the blade materialize in front of him. "Tsk… c'mon!"

" _It's no use… he doesn't have the skill yet,"_ Zelda thought to herself as she eyed the monster as it ran circles around her. "It's up to me."

Crouching slightly she waited until the beast suddenly lounged towards her with great speed. She jumped back slightly and swung her bow hard successfully knocking the wolf back several feet. Quickly taking out another arrow from her quiver she leaped high in the air and fired it without hesitation. Zelda watched carefully as the arrow struck true making the wolf cry out in pain.

"Got it," she smirked victoriously as the beast remained motionless on the floor.

Meanwhile the little girl had rushed toward Link's side and had helped him up. "You ok, mister?" she asked receiving a small smile from the teen.

"I'm ok," Link smiled though the pain was clearly visible on his face. "Are you ok?"

The little girl nodded before suddenly running towards Zelda hugging the girl in the process. "Thank you big sis!" she shouted causing Zelda to blush slightly.

"I…er…" the teen stammered.

"You saved me and mister too!" the little girl continued. "You're the coolest!"

Zelda smiled and kneeled down next to the girl. "I'm glad you're safe. You should hurry back home now."

The little girl nodded. "Thank you big sis and mister!" She hugged Zelda once more before running off. Zelda waved merrily at the girl while Link retained a sour look still processing the fact that he was saved yet again by Zelda.

"How is your wound?" the young girl asked as she gently ran her hand through his bloody back.

Link winced at her touch. "I think I'll live."

"That's good to know… we should head back home then," she replied before turning around.

Link glanced at the back of his left hand before turning back towards her. All she had said, he had now realized what she meant. "Zelda wait!"

The girl stopped and turned towards him. "What is it?"

"If it wasn't for you, the little girl would've surely…" he paused for moment. "This is going to continue… isn't it?" He knew the answer to that question but somehow he hoped it would be wrong.

Zelda frowned grimly as she lowered her gaze. "Unfortunately monsters like this will continue appearing until the seal is completely broken. Once that happens… the Hyrule you know will cease to exist."

"Unless we find all the new sages… right?"

Zelda' eyes suddenly lit up, a small glimmer of hope emanating from them. "You mean you'll help me?

A high pitch howl suddenly caught both teens by surprise as they covered their ears in pain. Turning around both Link and Zelda found the wolf back on its feet though this time it stood erect on two paws. Its eyes shone more fiercely than before and its claws seemed to extend slightly farther as well.

"What is that thing?!" Link asked as he took a step back.

"That is a wolfos," Zelda replied as she prepared her bow once more. "Link stand back you're not ready for this."

The wolfos extended his arms to his sides as it ran towards Zelda with speed even greater than before. Zelda closed one eye as she aimed at the monster as it neared her. She fired another arrow, but this time the wolfos evaded it with little effort. She gasped as the beast leapt into the air ready to strike her down with its powerful claws.

"Zelda!" Link quickly rushed towards her and managed to push her out of the way, but the wolfos' claws managed to slash diagonally through his chest in the process. The young teen let out a cry of pain as he landed on the ground hard. He struggled against the excruciating pain, but the amount of blood loss was too much for him to bear and he felt his consciousness slowly drift away.

"Link!" Zelda called out as she crawled her way towards him.

The wolfos eyed the unconscious Link down before turning towards the young blonde girl as she lay on the ground next to him. Its glowing orbs flashed with bloodlust as it raised its claws once more. Zelda tightened her fists and closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming attack.

All of a sudden three shinning shards of ice flew right past the girl stabbing the wolfos straight on the chest, one piercing its heart. The wolfos let out one last defining howl before exploding into a cloud of smoke just as the skulltula had. Zelda blinked incredulously before turning around to find the source of the attack. For a brief moment she could have sworn she had seen a silver glint through the dark trees behind her.

A small groan suddenly brought her back as Link struggled with the heavy wound inflicted by the wolfos. "Link!" the girl quickly and ripped a piece of her skirt in order to hold off the bleeding. "Hang in there… you're gonna be fine."

* * *

" _YOU... CURSE YOU ZELDA... CURSE YOU SAGES... CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand!"_

Link awoke with a start. He was back in his home, lying on his familiar bed with Zelda standing near the window looking outside. Sweat drops cascaded down his face as he took very deep breaths. The image of that man still burned in his mind, that dark man with the golden eyes of a beast. Such power, he could feel the rage and desperation behind his venom like voice as he shouted those words that haunted his sleep. It had not been the first time he had that dream. It had always plagued him ever since he was small though he could never tell just who was that man and who Zelda was… until now.

The young girl noticed Link and quickly went over to him "Link… are you ok?" she said as he sat on the bed next to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The startled teen breathed in slowly trying to regain his composure. "Yea… I'm ok."

Somehow he could tell Zelda was not truly convinced, but he wasn't in the best mood to talk about it. It all made perfect sense to him now. Zelda was the girl the man mentioned, the sages are now the ones he has to find in order to keep that seal strong, and of course he was the one Zelda had mentioned… Ganondorf. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to return to his normal life ever again.

The princess lowered her gaze for a moment before speaking again. "How are your wounds?"

"My wounds," Link raised his blanket noticing the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. Running his hand across it he awaited the stinging pain that never came. "It doesn't hurt."

"I gave you some red potion for the wounds," Zelda explain. "It seems it did the trick. I'll go make us some food now." She stood up to leave but suddenly paused before reaching the door. "Hey Link?"

"Yea?" the teen lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Thanks for helping me back there."

Her voice was barely a whispered, but Link had heard her well enough. A large grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Soooo, does that mean we will be sleeping together now?"

Zelda blinked before clenching her fists tightly, her face suddenly becoming red with anger. "Not on your life!" she screamed before closing the door behind her.

With a disappointing sigh Link laid back against his bed. _"I guess life won't be as dull anymore,"_ he thought to himself as he stared at the bright rays of the morning sun that shone outside his window.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! Link and Zelda finally team up to save the world! How do you guys like their personalities? What is your opinion on the different OCs? How do you guys expect this story to proceed? Have any ideas you'd like to contribute to the story? Feel free to leave a review with your answers or comments… seriously… FEEL FREE! Till next time!**


End file.
